


That Tight Shirt

by lucielhyung



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Grinding, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucielhyung/pseuds/lucielhyung
Summary: "She didn’t know if he was oblivious to the effect that shirt had on her or if he knew exactly what he was doing. Either way, Rebecca had a difficult time focusing on the movie when all she wanted to do was jump him and have her way with him."





	That Tight Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "First Time" prompt of Shicca Week. Enjoy!

Rebecca has always had good control over her hormones, but this particular night was torture for her. She decided to watch a movie with Shiki to destress after a week of hard work. However, her boyfriend decided to wear his unforgivably tight shirt that made her want to open her legs for him. The outline of his abs peeked through the shirt while the short sleeves showed off the definition of his biceps. The throbbing sensation between her legs worsened as she imagined exploring the outline of his muscles with her hands while kissing his neck, hearing him moan her name. She didn’t know if he was oblivious to the effect that shirt had on her or if he knew exactly what he was doing. Either way, Rebecca had a difficult time focusing on the movie when all she wanted to do was jump him and have her way with him. 

 

Rebecca was so caught up in her sinful thoughts that she didn’t realize Shiki paused the movie until the sound of his voice brought her back to reality.  “I’m going to grab a snack from the kitchen. Do you want anything, Bec?” 

 

_ I want you to be my snack. _

 

Rebecca shook her head. “Nah I’m fine.” 

 

Shiki got off the couch, mumbling an ‘oops’ when he accidentally dropped the remote. He bent down to pick it up, giving Rebecca a glorious view of his delicious booty. The action caused the blonde to bite her lip, shivering as she felt the tingles run down her spine. The sexual frustration was getting to her.  

 

Rebecca grabbed his hand after he placed the remote back on the arm of the sofa, pointing at him with her other hand. “You! Take responsibility!” 

 

“Huh? For what?” Shiki asked, raising his eyebrow. Rebecca jumped off the couch, grabbing his shoulders. She pushed him onto the couch and hopped on top of him, straddling him. 

 

“Woah baby girl. You’re aggressive tonight,” Shiki chuckled, eyes darkening with lust. 

 

“This shirt,” Rebecca grabbed the collar, “it’s been teasing me all night. Did you know that?” 

 

A sly smile emerged on the raven haired boy’s face as he moved his head next to her ear. “Maybe that is exactly what I wanted.” 

 

Rebecca’s eyes darkened at his words before grabbing the back of neck, slamming her lips onto his. Shiki grabbed her hips as she kissed him heatedly. She felt his tongue poke at her lips and opened her mouth to grant him entrance. She moaned into the kiss as she felt their tongues make contact. The blonde slipped her hands under his shirt, softly tracing the outline of his abs. Shiki groaned at her touch, biting her lip in response. She felt his erection poke the side of her thigh, causing her to smirk.   

 

Rebecca continued to passionately make out with her sexy boyfriend until her lungs started to scream for air. She reluctantly broke the kiss, panting for oxygen as Shiki rested his head in the crook of her neck. After a minute, Shiki lifted his head and gently blew air on her ear lobe, causing her to squeal in response. 

 

“You know,” he started to say, biting her ear lobe. “You’ve been teasing me too. Walking around in that short dress of yours. Putting your sexy legs on display for me, baby girl.” 

 

He licked the side of her ear before sucking on her ear lobe, causing Rebecca to close her eyes and moan his name. She dug her nails into his shoulders, relishing in the delicious feeling of pure ecstasy.  

 

“I love it when you say my name, baby girl,” Shiki whispered into her ear before capturing her lips with his again.  

 

“And I love it when you say mine,” she winked after they broke apart. She lifted to his chin to look directly into his. Hungry emerald eyes staring back at her. She licked her lips, inching closer to his face. “I need you.”

 

Rebecca sweetly kissed his cheek before proceeding to attack his neck. Shiki squeezed her hips, grunting sensually as she nipped his neck, leaving mark after mark. Her hand trailed down his chest and abs, stopping when she reached his crotch. Her hand lingered for a few moments before finally palming his aching bulge. Her actions elicited a loud moan from him, jerking his right leg in response. 

 

“Oh!” Rebecca gasped when his thigh made contact with her core. 

 

“What’s wrong?!” Shiki asked, tone laced with concern. 

 

“Nothing. That just felt..really good,” Rebecca confessed. “Do it again.” 

 

“Ahh!” Rebecca cried out when his thigh made contact with her core again. 

 

“You know. I heard that thigh riding is a thing,” Shiki pointed out, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “Let’s try it out.” 

Shiki lifted her off his lap, and spread his legs open. Rebecca licked her lips, sliding her dripping wet panties off of her before climbing onto his right thigh. She whimpered as the rough fabric of his denim jeans brushed against her clit. It felt so good without the barrier of her panties in way. 

 

Shiki wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her steady. “Go on, baby girl.” 

 

“Wait! I want..to make you feel good too,” she panted, unzipping his pants and pulling down his band of his underwear to allow his throbbing member to break free from its cage. She wiped the pre-cum off the tip of dick and seductively licked it off her thumb, causing Shiki to suck in a sharp breath. 

 

Shiki growled, throwing his head back as she started to stroke his aching member. “Fuck! Baby girl, this feels so good.”   

 

“I’m glad-ahh!,” Rebecca moaned as she began to rock against his thigh. The sweet sounds emerging from her boyfriend’s mouth increased her excitement, mixing with her own whimpers and moans. Her pleasure heightened as she continued to grind into his thigh, her wetness staining his jeans. 

 

“Fuck! I’m... so... close,” she gasped, throwing her head back as she felt her orgasm begin to build up. 

 

“Me too. Agh! Cum for me, baby girl,” Shiki panted. His words threw her off the edge, mewling his name as she felt her orgasm wash over her. Not long after her own release, she heard Shiki moan her name and felt his warm sticky cum spill all over her hand. Rebecca fell against his chest, trying to catch her breath as she came down from her high. She could hear his heart thump furiously as his breathing slowly calmed down.   

 

“That was amazing!” Shiki exclaimed as Rebecca lifted her head to look at him. She giggled as he kissed her forehead before capturing her lips into a sweet kiss. 

 

“I didn’t expect riding your thigh to feel that good. We gotta try new things more often,” Rebecca suggested. 

 

“Definitely,” Shiki agreed. “We should try something else pretty soon.” 

 

“Of course. I gotta get you cleaned up after all,” the blonde said with a smudge smile on her face, gesturing to her hand covered with his sticky cum. 

 

“This is only the start,” She winked, causing a devious smile to appear on her raven haired boyfriend’s face. 

 

“I’ll make sure you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
